


Tipsy Truths

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [32]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, prompted fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted fic requested by @kumaronoa on tumblr.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe, Loghain Mac Tir/Female Trevelyan
Series: Thea's Song [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890931
Kudos: 2





	Tipsy Truths

It was the first warm day of spring. Not just the first sunny day, or the first day with relatively mild weather, but the first _truly_ warm, pleasant day of spring, and everyone had come out to enjoy it. The lawn that sloped gently down from their back porch down to the beach was full of people and laughter and chatter. It had not been planned, exactly: Thea and Cat had been idly toying with the idea of having a bbq at one of their houses, and somehow that had snowballed into the party it was now.

Bull and Dorian had brought the burgers, Josephine had brought fresh baked buns from her own kitchen, and Leliana provided the desserts despite initially denying _she_ was the one with the biggest sweet tooth. Cat had brought vegetables from her small greenhouse that kept her sane during the winter months, and Thea had made a beer run. Now, with everyone full and less than sober, the party was settling into something comfortable and easy. It was exactly the sort of party Thea liked.

They had settled on the grass, and her head was resting in her husband’s lap while her legs were draped over Nathaniel’s and Cat’s. She was just tipsy enough to be relaxed and more giggly than usual. “I am going to be devastated if this is another false alarm and we end up with pouring rain tomorrow,” she observed, breathing a soft sigh of contentment as Loghain ran his hand over her hair.

“Should be safe,” Nathaniel shrugged, his head leaning against his wife’s. “Forecast is sunny and about this temperature all week.”

“Uh oh,” Cat giggled, poking at Thea’s foot. “If you’re resorting to weather talk, you _must_ be a bit tipsy.”

“Never tried to say I wasn’t,” Thea retorted primly. “I am beautifully, delightfully, utterly tipsy and I love it. And I love you,” she sat up and poked Cat in the shoulder. “And I love _you_ ,” she poked Nathaniel, then draped herself back down over Loghain’s lap, “And I love _you_.” The last was said emphatically and loud enough that the other groups of guests could hear, and they all turned to face them with barely suppressed grins. “What?” Thea called towards them, flinging a handful of grass in Sera and Dagna’s general direction. “It’s true. I love all of you.” She tilted her head up to look at Loghain. “ _Especially_ you,” she murmured, and he bent down to brush a kiss against her lips.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” he replied softly. “And I happen to think you are adorable when you’re tipsy.”

“‘Adorable’ is not exactly what I am going for,” Thea sighed dramatically, and her husband gave a quiet chuckle.

“Perhaps not, my heart, but I am not nearly drunk enough to start using the words I am _really_ considering,” he pointed out, then added, “At least, not in front of our guests.”

The heat in his tone sent a pleasant shiver through Thea’s entire body. “Well… I suppose that will placate me for the moment,” she conceded, a smile tilting at her lips.

“For which we are all grateful,” Nathaniel chimed in with mock exasperation, and Cat laughed as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“As if you have not been just as bad,” she teased. “Remember that time at Adrian’s birthday party? When we snuck off to the guest room closet and-”

“And this is how we know _you’re_ tipsy,” Thea interrupted, trying and failing to suppress her own giggles. “Careful, Catkin, or you’re going to make Nate blush.”

“Teddy Girl, I grew up best friends with _you_ ,” Nate pointed out dryly. “Any ability I had to feel embarrassment has largely been suppressed.”

Thea tried to come up with a biting retort, but between the pleasant haze of the beer and the warmth of the spring sunshine and the comfort of her husband’s lap, she simply could not be bothered. So instead she settled for a half-smile and a shrug.

“I love you all.”


End file.
